emma's fate
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: Emma was adopted her real parent's are the red galaxy ranger and the 2nd pink galaxy ranger what happens when they find out ecliptor is still alive he take's Emma to carry on what her mother started being the princess of evil- MAJOR request from wolfgirl2013 she has forced me to post what i have up now so she can read it and review
1. Chapter 1

emma came home happy from school she had just parted her way's with her friend's till tomorrow"emma could you come here"her mother carol called"coming mom"emma yelled putting her bag down by the door and skipped into the kitchen to see a box on the table labeled emma "emma we need to talk to you"her father mike said"about what"emma said"you're family"

carol said"but you are my family"emma said"you're real family emma you were adopted you're real parent's are called leo corbett and karone corbett take this box and read everything inside of it and you will understand"mike said handing her the shoebox emma took it and left the room without a word she had came back in 10 minutes later"so..."carol said"i'm fine but here you need

to sign this"emma said handing her the letter"what is it"mike said"it's to say i'm aloud to perform during the award ceremony tomorrow"emma said"sure thing"carol said and signed it handing it back to her"oh yes karone and leo are gonna be at the ceremony tomorrow if you want to meet them for the first time"mike said"why wouldn't i"emma said smiling and skipping out off the room

the next day everything was being set up and emma was practicing she hadn't told the other's she was planning to after the awards everyone started to file into the hall emma saw leo and karone sitting at the front emma hugged her guitar closer to her body"ok so before the awards come rolling in we have our very own emma goodall performing a song off her own"he said and

everyone clapped as emma walked into the middle off the stage"hey this is a new song i written called catch me"emma said as she started to play karone and leo were holding hands

Before I fall too fast

Kiss me quick but make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow

Let the future pass and don't let go

But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me...

See this heart won't settle down

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high

'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smi...

emma went to continue to sing but somthing stopped her"GRAB THEM"was yelled and quantrons grabbed leo and karone and threw them onto the stage ecliptor appeared and went for emma she used her guitar and smashed him with it and dropped it to the floor useless now"hello princess oh i have waited to see you again"the quantron's grabbed the 2 adult's

and ecliptor was by karone"let me go ecliptor"she said struggling"let my parent's go now" emma said turning to him"it doesn't matter i was here for you anyway girl"he said"don't even touch her or i will kill you"leo said the student's and teacher's shocked so was the team "quantron's grab the girl"ecliptor said and they started to file in the room and surrounded

emma but one fell and they continued to fall by emma's hand's she went and grabbed one's shoulder lifting herself of the ground swinging and kicking on in the back then punched the other one then they all disappeared"what do you want with me"emma said"that's easy you are the daughter off the princess off evil well previous now turned good and you will take her

place"he said and emma realised"my parent's were power ranger's just like me"she said then murmured the last part"what was that"ecliptor said"nothing"emma said kicking her guitar up into her hand and used it like a baseball bat and hit ecliptor straight in the head but it didn't do anything"uhh mom and hit point's would be nice"emma said dodging a grab and rolled

"emma aim for the ch.."karone said but emma ward grabbed by darkonda as andros appeared in his red space uniform"let our daughter go"the 2 almost yelled"daughter"andros thought and realised"you are a pretty one you will do fine as the next princess off evil"ecliptor said as he stroked the side off her face she tried to get out off his grip her teeth clenched

together"there is no reason to run"he said and laughed"i have every reason to run from you" emma said andros destroyed the quantron's off the 2 parent's they stood up rubbing there arm's"let her go"andros said"no zordon is destroyed so you cannot defeat me now"he said and they transported of school was closed for the rest of the day all off the ranger's

including the old one's went to see gosei andros demorphed and transported there"daughter you never told me"andros said"that isn't the matter right now"leo said"this is why we put her for adoption because of this happening"karone said as gia walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder"it will be ok emma is a great and loving person i have been friend's with her

since we were 5"gia said"thank you so you are all ranger's"karone said sitting on the floor"yeah we are the megaforce ranger's"troy said as they started to explain to the very angry andros emma was taken to a room and sat down in a chair she didn't struggle at all she had her hand's on her lap as ecliptor started to speak"you will take your mother's place and become

the new princess off evil"was heard through the command center"she had her communicator with her"noah said"i'm not being evil vrack has tried to make me evil and i had broken the spell" emma said"yes but this wont be a spell i will corrupt your mind pink ranger"he said and laughed "but first let's not let them hear you're scream's off pain or shall we i can make your parent's

grief over the pain that it will cause you but it will be pain you deliver to the people of earth" ecliptor said before the communication's cut of the other's didn't see or hear from emma the next day but the day after it was halfway into first lesson with the guy's when emma walked in her bag on her back everyone looked at her they didn't see the device behind her ear"emma..."

the teacher said "sorry i am late sir"she said rudely and sat down she didn't do any work though the teacher left for a bit and a popular guy walked up to emma hey sweetcheeks"he said and emma got up"wanna go on a date friday night"he said trying to take her hand but she moved her hand and he was lifted into the air everyone gasped with shock"as a fact i know you

don't speak to the princess off evil like that i can have you obliterated in space"she said and threw him into the wall he got up slowly in pain"i wanted you to go out with me that's all freak"he said"emma"troy said getting up along with the other ranger's she locked eyes with troy and turned her gaze to the wall "emma what are you doing"jake said walking to her troy got up and

all he saw he was guilt and pain on her face as ecliptor appear in front off her"leave the princess be"he said as they both transported of for the next day's emma was cold hearted and not speaking to any or the ranger's or both set's off her parent's this had went on for 3 weeks until a assembly emma was sitting at the front and ecliptor decided to attack karone and leo

had there quasar saber's back "princess let's finish off you're traitor off a mother and pathetic father together"he said and emma jumped onto the stage she had sad planted on her face"emma you are not evil sweetie"karone said emma said a little behind ecliptor"emma you are good you are one of us"leo said as emma closed her eye's"don't listen to them princess"

ecliptor said"this just seems like somthing out off a really suckky movie to be honest and i hate suckky movie's"emma said GO GO MEGAFORCE she yelled and pulled out her blaster"you

tried to corrupt the wrong girl ecliptor i was acting i was never under your control"she said and blasted him"what never"he roared as emma jumped flipping over him"but the device i put

behind your ea.."he said"it never worked you would need to fix it if you wanted me under your control"she said as the 3 started to fight they had damaged ecliptor and he had retreated after school the next day they were all hanging out and were walking to the park when emma stopped the other looked at her as she dropped to her knees her hand's on her ears

"emma"jake said as she looked up and her eye's changed to red"im not emma i am the princess off evil"she said and stood up and transported away the ranger's all transported to the command center"gosei i thought he couldn't control her"andros said"he had put a device behind her ear like he did with you karone and he has got it working properly he has full control

over her"gosei said"ranger's i have been able to gain control off there spy cameras"tensou said as they looked on the screen off the pink pillar and a video came up emma came through the

door and sat on her bed taking off her shoe's putting them under the bed troy was calling her she pulled out her phone"troy"she murmured and bit her lip wondering weather to answer or

not"i am not good i am EVIL"emma yelled and stood up chucking her phone at the wall it smashed and the ringing stopped it fell to the floor shattered and unfixable the next day emma was at the park taking picture's off flower's it wasn't good but wasn't evil but a powerful monster appeared behind her as the other's were called"hello princess"he said the other's

appeared as emma's camera dropped to the ground and she was slashed blood falling she slowly got up "what do you think you're doing disobeying you're orders"emma said"i know

you're not really the princess off evil you're taking picture's off flower's"he said"it make's me happy"emma said"well then"he said stamping on them"no"emma said he laughed turning to

her and slashed her again emma closed her eye's and her phoenix shot appeared in her hand's"i will destroy you for that"she said shooting him


	2. Chapter 2

"i can tell you're still good because you're using a ranger's weapon"he said grabbing her and pressing her into the tree and his hand brushing her hair"leave the princess alone"ecliptor roared yanking him off emma and slashed him until he was destroyed as emma slid down the tree ecliptor helped her up"are you ok princess"he said"yes thanx to you"she said as the one

and only other space ranger's appeared"is that ecliptor"ashley said"yeah"andros said"ecliptor leave our daughter alone"leo said angry"no this is the new princess of evil taking over her traitor of a mother's place"ecliptor said"what you had a kid"carlos said as emma let go of ecliptor she looked at troy"emma"he mouthed she turned and ran"PRINCESS"ecliptor yelled

troy bolted for emma he went unnoticed he ran and grabbed her arm as they stopped he turned her around"emma"he said and hugged her she froze then shook her head and shoved him off her"you're a power ranger and i'm the princess of evil i can destroy you"she said "you're a power ranger who has been brainwashed to think she is evil"troy said emma glanced

at her feet then back up at him"no i am evil and i will destroy"she said transporting off in a pink light the ranger's were taken back to the megaship all of them they were scattered around the bridge"how is ecliptor back he was disintegrated by zordon's wave of energy"cassie said"we don't know alpha have any suggestion's"carlos said"maby someone revived him i don't know

but for now i can get a lock on her here"he said as they gathered around the screen as they watched emma was in her room she walked to the window where a small pot was filled with dirt and had a single flower in it she looked at it"you contradict the fact that you still want me around and it's all down hill from here"she sung"i don't know what to do anymore troy said i

was brainwashed and that i loved the environment"she said and turned from the flower as she shook her head"i am the princess of evil i hate the environment and i will destroy it"she said turning and punched the plantpot it smashed the dirt and flower fell to the floor and she stepped on it and twisted her foot and walked off"we need to rescue her from him and

remove that thing from her ear"ashley said"no shit sherlock"gia said distressed"what's you're problem"tj said"me and emma have been best friends since we were 3 were practically sister's"gia said"oh"zhane said"don't feel that bad karone is my sister she was kidnapped and turned into astronoma when we were little and i thought i killed her"andros said"i just want to

know she's ok"karone said"yeah you 2 have some explaining to do"cassie said"there isn't anything to explain were married"leo said as the 2 showed the ring's on there hand"what time is it alpha"andros said"3 in the morning andros why"alpha said"because were kidnapping emma from ecliptor troy you're coming with us"andros said"why"he said"because emma is

most confused whether she's good or bad around you"andros said and troy was going red and lepo walked to troy"you hurt my daughter that pretty little face of your's will be ruined"he said making troy frightened"leo don't say that"karone said hitting him"ok so it's gonna be me cassie troy and zhane one to one to shoot the dart and troy to distract her then we carry her

here"andros said"what do i do to distract her"troy said"i don't know kiss her maybe i can tell you like her come on now morph"he said as they morphed troy rode on andros's galaxy glider with him as they landed on the dark fortress and hid when quantron's went about troy managed to find emma's room and they crept in she was half awake troy had demorphed at

this point the other's were watching from the astro ship as they quietly closed the door of emma's room as troy walked to her bed"emma"he whispered and she turned over he had a finger pressed to his lip's to mean be quiet"what are you doing here i can destroy you"emma whispered"because i want to give you somthing"he said"what before i destroy you"she said as

he kissed her on the lip's they watched as her eye's closed and troy signaled to the other's to start a dart hit emma in the neck the 2 were still kissing to her scream was muffled as she passed out they put a blindfold over her and a piece of duct tape over her mouth as they picked her up and left they hid in the shadow's as ecliptor was walking by he walked into

emma's room and found her missing as the other's ran to the hanger troy took out emma's morpher putting her card in it he morphed her and morphed himself"THEY HAVE THE PRINCESS"ecliptor yelled as he ran after the other's as they took off towards the astro megaship hour's of surgery on trying to get the device of emma's ear finally worked and it

came off they destroyed it and let emma to rest as the other ranger's went to school they were in an assembly when ecliptor appeared on the stage"where is she"he demanded to troy"who" he said"the princess you're friend emma"he said angry in a pink flash she landed in a crouch behind him"i'm here"she said and everyone looked at her"princess you're alright"he said

running to her and taking her hand"yes they tried to turn me good but it didn't work"emma said her arm's over her chest"i would rather destroy the planet then be good i have more power and i can watch people animal's and plant's suffer"she said harshly everyone was shocked she looked at ecliptor"step back i want to deal with him"emma said pointing at troy anger in her

eye's as she closed her eye's and he was lifted out of his seat"woah what the hell"he said as she dropped him on the stage"i'm from ko.35 i can move thing with my mind now i can destroy you and all the other ranger's in you pathetic team"she said"i don't want to hurt you emma"troy said as she looked at him"destroy him princess"ecliptor said as troy was lifted up and flung

into the stage curtains making the hit hurt he got up arching his back"you asked for it emma i'm sorry"he said and he brung out his morpher as emma did the same"just this once i will defeat you with your own power"she said as he morphed and she did the same


End file.
